Primrose
by Trish4everWild
Summary: This story takes place after the last book its about Katniss and Peeta's daughter who they named after Katniss's sister.


I'm woken up by a sudden scream from the room next door. I get up out of bed to go see what's going on. The door make a slight creak as I open it just enough to see what the commotion is. Mums got her arms wrapped around her stomach and streams of tears running down her cheeks. She's making terrible noises that sound like a sob mixed with a scream. Dads got his arms wrapped around her tightly holding her to his chest. He's whispering something to her but I can't hear what. I close the door and head back to my room without being noticed.

This is nothing out of the ordinary Mum always has nightmares. When I was little I would ask her what her nightmare were about and why she got them. She would always ruffle my hair and say that she would explain when I was older. Mum doesn't tell me anything about her past or about the war that happen before I was born.

I only new what I had been taught in school, which wasn't much. There was a war the second of its kind when the districts revolted against the Capitol. The only difference is that this time the districts managed to over thrown the Capitol and take back control.

I was often told that my Mother and Father had a roll in this war but again when I asked they would change the subject or write it off as a child's curiosity. I hated not knowing these things I didn't understand why they wouldn't tell me. I was no longer a child; I had just turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago. But still nothing was ever spoken off about the war or about Mothers nightmares, and especially not about the picture of my aunt that I was named after.

I crept back into my bed and pulled the covers right over my head. I closed my eyes and as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning to the smell of freshly baked bread. I ran down stairs following the delicious smell, Dad was just pulling the bread out of the oven when I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Prim do you want some bread."

Prim was a nick name my full name was Primrose, but hardly anyone ever called me that.

"Yes pleas Dad." He smiled at me and handed me a loaf of bread. I tried baking once but I ended up burning all the bread and nearly the whole house at the same time.

The only thing I was any good at was archery, but Mum didn't like me going into the woods alone to practice. I tried to convince her that I knew how to use a bow and that I would be fine but she got upset and told me that she couldn't lose me to. I'm not one hundred percent sure what that meant but I'm sure it had something to do with my aunt Primrose. I dint know much about her only that I was named after her and that she died in the war.

I scoffed down the rest of my bread and ran up to my Mum so she could braid my hair for school. This was the Morning Ritual Mum would always braid my hair back just like her. People always say that I look like my mother when my hairs braided back. We had the same face, same eyes; same build the only difference was that I had blond hair like my Father rather than the dark brown colour that my mother's was.

When I got to school I took my normal seat by myself at the back. It wasn't that I had a hard time making friends because I didn't. There was always someone who wanted to talk to me or be my friend, guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of two famous victors and your Mum was the mockingjay. But they just liked me because of who my parents were not because of who I was, so I kept to myself.

Miss Rogers walked in and got the classes attention.

"Today we have a special guest who has come to talk to you kids about the rebellion. He's a soldier come all the way from district two."

A tall man with dark hair and grey eyes walked into the class. He wore a black soldier's uniform and had what looked like a real gun in his belt. The man looked over the faces of the people in my class with a placid face until he looked at me. It almost looked like he recognised me and then he seemed to be confused and a little upset. This only lasted for a minute, then he looked away and the plain expression was back. Why had he looked at me like that? Even weirder was that I'm sure I've seen him some were before.

The solider stepped forward and gave the class a light smile before introducing himself.

"Hello students my names soldier Gale Hawthorne. As you teacher has mentioned I've come from district two, but I grew up here in district twelve before it was rebuilt."He continued to talk about the rebellion and the Hunger games and how we must never repeat that war as many people were lost.

Once he finished he took a seat at the front and Miss Roger continued to talk about the Hunger games. I stopped paying attention and started scribbling all over my page. Gale Hawthorne why did that name sound so familiar maybe my parents had mentioned him.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN." My head bolted up and there was Miss Rogers staring dagger right at me.

"Sorry Miss Rogers." I said looking back down at my page. She moved on from me and continued the lesson. When I looked up from my page the solider Gale was looking dead at me. He looked really pale and like he was about to pass out. What the hell why was this guy looking at me like this he dint even know me, right?

Class was almost over and the guy was still looking at me. When the bell finally went I grabbed my things and packed them into my bag hoping I could just walk out without having to look at the solider. But when I turned around he was standing right their staring down at me.

"Primrose Everdeen right." He asked carefully

"Um yes." I said nervously.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Sorry just you look like someone I use to know."

"Oh well you probably knew my Mum everyone says I look just like her besides the hair." Now it made sense why he was staring at me. He looked away with a pained expression and whispered Katniss. "Yeah that my Mums name." I say without thinking. He looked at me taken back a bit, I don't think he meant for me to hear him.

"Can you tell her I said hi? And that I'm sorry." Before I can ask any more questions he turns and walks away. I stand their unsure of what just happened, who is this guy?


End file.
